Middle World
by SSJ2BlazeSG
Summary: "B-But...you can't! You can't leave me!" "I'm sorry...but this is something I must do." The figure began to trek closer to the cliff, his eyes transforming into a pure white, leaving no trace of their original blue. "Steve, no!" "That is no longer my name." Steve scoffed, "...But Herobrine would be just fine." With a lone feeling of guilt, he jumped off of the cliff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So first off for this story: Chapter 1 was written after chapter 2, so it is ****really**** short compared to the second chapter. I plan on posting chapter two right after I post this, so I hope it covers up its shortness. Thanks, and enjoy reading this prologue like chapter!**

* * *

"Check this out! It looks like something you would find in Minecraftia, doesn't it?" The young man called out to his friend, who came running. The two inspected the 'thing': The Aether _never _had anything like what the boys had found. It could only be from the middle world, Minecraftia. It was...an ingot. "There's no way that could have come from here, so I think you're right, Steve." Steve turned to his friend, the heir of the Aether, Notch, and smiled. "Dude, I think someone from the middle world might be able to reach us somehow. There has to be a place where they are transporting the stuff from!" Steve almost jumped from his sitting position on the ground and ran towards the Aether temple. He was quickly followed by an obviously worried Notch as the two trailed towards the heir's home.

"Steve, you can't just run off like that!" Notch yelled as he began to slow his pace after the player. Unbeknownst to the prince, something had sparked in his friend. Something that may have altered everything he had known. Steve continued to run without turning his back or glancing behind him. He was suddenly determined to discover how and why the ingot had showed up in this world. He had always dreamed of a place besides the Aether. Of course he knew of the Nether, but he would definitely not live there. Only lately, about a few years ago did he find out about another world's existence. Ever since then, Steve had done whatever he could to learn anything about this middle world. It was neither like the Aether or the Nether. That's why he and Notch called it the "middle world."

Many times did Notch stop to catch his breath, but Steve never had to. Was his desire to go to Minecraftia stronger than his body's limitations? Or was it something else? The heir to the Aether had to keep going, he had to help his friend. No matter what Steve's true intention was, Notch was still his best friend. He needed to keep his promise of protecting him, and that's what he intended to do. Notch stood up, his aching body having no affect against his will, and began to trek after his friend. "I can't turn my back on you, Steve. Not after all of this time we've spent together. I won't let myself lose you." The prince was able to catch sight of Steve after walking for a bit, but the player was sitting against a tree. The blue eyed brunette opened his eyes to see Notch staring at him worriedly. "Steve...is something wrong?"

Said player shook his head, rising up from his resting position. "I was waiting for you to catch up." He remarked with a smirk. Notch walked over to where his friend was standing as they gazed off the cliff. "Nice view, isn't it? I get to see it everyday." The heir said as he looped his arm around the other's neck, causing both of them to smile. "Yeah, I guess." Steve perked up as he glanced at Notch. It surprised Notch when Steve walked out from his grasp and closer to the edge of the cliff. "St-Steve! Wh-what are y-you doing?!" The heir called to his friend as the player continued to near the edge. "I need to figure out where that ingot came from. Was it the Aether, or the middle world?" Steve kept his gaze away from Notch as he inquired to himself out loud. "B-But..you can't! You can't leave me!"

"I'm sorry...but this is something I must do." The brunette began to trek closer to the peak, his eyes transforming into a pure white, leaving no trace of their original blue. "Steve, no!" Steve scoffed, turning his head back to face the worried Notch. "That is no longer my name." The prince looked surprised as he faced his old friend. "...But Herobrine would be just fine." With a lone feeling of guilt, he jumped off of the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, dood...are you alright?"

"I-I think he's hurt! Pass me one of my potions!"

"Oh gosh...umm, a-are you okay?"

Steve lightly pushed his arms against the land as he tried to steady himself. He slowly got to his knees, but was able to slowly rise to his legs. "I-I think so..thank you.." He weakly pleaded, attempting to turn away from the group of Minecraftians. "I don't think you'll be able to walk steadily in your condition, sir." A young man in a silver and dark orchid robe tried to dissuade him. "Yeah, Seto's right, dood." A teenager with a red and black checkered hoodie agreed with the sorcerer.

"N-no, no...I'll be fine, no need to wor-" The player fell forward as his legs gave out under him. The group of ten immediately ran to his aid, all trying any means of assistance. "It _may_ be a good time to use the potions, if you would." A teen with long brown hair and neon green headphones suggested in an exasperated sigh. "No sh*t, sherlock." Another brunette with dark sunglasses covering his light brown eyes teased. He earned a light punch from the headphone wearer as a boy in a blue high tech space suit snickered at his friends' usual antics.

"Ian, can you give me the pot of healing?" Seto asked, reaching his hand out to another sunglasses wearer. "Here ya go." He replied, putting said item into the sorcerer's waiting hand, "Anything else you need?" Seto shook his head, sending the cake lover to tend to his own business. "You'll be okay, don't worry." He began to cast his spells as he let the rest of the group do as they pleased.

"How in the world did he get this hurt in a plains biome? It's not like he tripped on a rock or something-"

"Maybe he fell on a pebble."

"Yeah, like that would ever happen to anyone besides you." A girl with mismatching eyes shot back at the frog. "Whatever..." Kermit walked off with his arms crossed. He had just lost to a girl, more importantly, Dawn. "Dude," He was greeted by a Mudkip in a suit leaning against a rocky hill side, "Us _amphibians_ aren't that great with the ladies, y'know." The frog sighed, joining the Pokemon as he slid down onto the grassy field. "No _really?_"

"Do you have any food?" Mitch asked his furry friend as they sat together on the field. "Sorry, dood. I only have some vile creatures that I was going to prank you with." The bacca answered as nonchalantly as he could. The dog tag wearer's brown eyes widened in shock. "You were going to prank me with those...things?!" Jerome almost laughed as he tried to carry out the conversation with his best friend. "But I couldn't; Our friendship is too strong'k!"

Steve groggily opened his eyes, causing the sorcerer to cheer in success. He caught the rest of Team Crafted's attention as they all eventually returned to his position. "It's good that you're doing better than before, that's for sure." The amulet owner reassured the player, kneeling down to make eye contact. "We were never able to ask you: What's your name?" Steve rubbed his head at the astronaut's question. "I...really can't remember...I think my fall caused brain damage.."

"Sorry to hear that, but..where did you even fall _from_?I mean this is a _plains_biome. There isn't really any mountains near here..." Dawn extended from her 'theory talk' with Kermit. What the NPC said next completely _obliterated_ any logic the Minecraftians may have had.

"The Aether."

Team Crafted stared at Steve with the same dumbstruck expression on all of their faces. "A-are you...an angel?" Quentin managed to sputter out what the whole group was thinking. "Not exactly, I only lived in the Aether. My best friend was the heir to the throne, but...I can't remember anything else. It-it's all fuzzy." The team's members were all trying to come up with a way to put all of the pieces together for this "fallen angel", but nothing seemed logical.

"The fall may have tempered his memory partially," Seto began suddenly, snapping everyone out of their own individual thoughts. "Maybe with a good night's rest, it might be restored. Whad'dya think?" He turned his gaze to Steve. The player nodded understandingly and the group began to gather supplies for the night.

Everyone split into groups of two except for the inseparable trio of Sky, Ty, and Jason. Dawn and Kermit gathered wood, Quentin and Ian mined, Mitch and Jerome collected food, and Seto decided to stay with the stranger and consult his problems.

"Can you tell me _anything_ that you remember of the Aether?" The sorcerer questioned the player. "Well, like I said before: My best friend was the heir to the throne and we always played in his father's kingdom. He said that sometimes I am not really myself, but I don't know exactly what he means by that." Steve concluded, focusing solely on Seto and his reaction. "Okay...what was your friend's name?"

"Notch."

"Just as I expected, I just wanted to check." The sorcerer adjusted his cross-legged position as he mumbled a low 'Intriguing...'. "Thanks for letting me question you. I just want to try and repair your memory manually." Seto bowed his head, leaving Steve surprised. He had never felt this honored in his life, but maybe it was just the sorcerer's good naturedness. The NPC glanced in the same direction that Seto was staring off into to see the rest of Team Crafted with the items they were supposed to gather.

"Guys, over here!" Seto called, waving one hand above his head, the other cupping one side of his mouth. It took close to a minute for the whole group to arrive at their location. "It might have been a good idea to teleport them here instead, now that I think about it..." The sorcerer suggested later than he should of. The rest of the group collapsed to the ground, awaiting for the two non workers to do their share. Seto and Steve crafted wooden planks, a crafting table, and furnaces before starting on the structure.

"Alrighty!" The sorcerer exclaimed, catching the attention of the other knocked out members. "Just get your beds set up and then were done-" Seto fell backwards onto the ground, spreading out his arms and legs as he loudly sighed. "...we forgot to collect wool."

Inside of the wooden house, everyone slept on the cold grass flooring. Everyone stared at the sorcerer when he admitted to have used up all of his magic beforehand when he had to heal their 'visitor'. It was then that everyone wished that they could have helped a bit more with his recovery. The group of friends all laid for a while with the same annoyed expressions on their faces. That is, excluding the sorcerer himself and the stranger.

When the sun eventually rose, everyone got up immediately. "None of them got any sleep, I suppose." Steve intrigued as he stretched his arms out with a quick yawn. When he walked outside, all of the group was there except for Quentin, Kermit, and Seto. "Where did those three go?" The player asked, grabbing a few member's attention. "They're at the pond a little west of here." Jason gestured to his right (he's still pointing in the actual west direction) and waved off to Steve as the curious NPC trekked off.

"Sorry that they did this to you, buddy." Steve heard the frog's worried tone and walked at a faster pace. "Yeah, when we figured out, you were already here." Quentin too? The player began to jog before stopping to a halt when he reached the lake. "Took you long enough." Seto's voice sounded a bit muffled and bubbly, but Steve realized the cause. The sorcerer was tied and held underwater by rope, but was surrounded by a lavender aura that the fallen angel assumed was an air bubble.

"I can't believe they did this all because you guys didn't get wool..sheesh!" Quentin exclaimed as he tore apart the last knot of the rope holding Seto. Steve laughed nervously as he grabbed some from his small bag. "I guess I still had some from back home heheheh..." Seto stretched his right arm forward towards the NPC before blasting him back with a silver aurora of air. The two amphibians were surprised at how mad the stranger had made Seto, but then again, he almost died because of him. After Quentin and Kermit were able to free the sorcerer, he chased after Steve with purple fire exploding from his fists, pushing him forward like a jet pack.

"GET BACK HERE, D*MNIT!" The sorcerer screamed, causing the Mudkip to laugh as Kermit slowly trailed the two. "Wait 'til the rest of the Team sees this!" Quentin continued to snicker as he followed the frog, a smile tugging at his own lips. "I'M SORRY MAN!" They heard the stranger yell in return. The two quickened their pace. "I've _got_ to see this go down..."

"Hey...the new guy, Quentin, and Kermit have been gone for a while." Sky mentioned, disregarding anything about the sorcerer. As he opened his mouth to add on to his statement, the whole group saw a giant dust cloud heading their way. They distinguished the stranger...running for his life...and...Seto chasing him using sorcery. Yep, nothing new.

"What a temper he has!" Ty remarked and the rest of the group laughed in result. "You can _obviously_ see why we stay on his good side..." Ian chuckled, slowly moving out of the two's path. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP AND LET ME GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE?" Seto's voice boomed from a distance, earning the sorcerer an immediately 'No!' from Steve.

"Why is there not a _single_ sheep around here?!"

After the two ran completely past the group, Quentin and Kermit walked nonchalantly behind the remains of the dust cloud. "Good fre*kin' job, now we've got a traumatized goatee guy and a p*ssed off sorcerer." Kermit didn't hesitate to completely state what just happened, but it still earned the Muppet character some stares. "What? It's true, you just saw them!" He pointed to the gigantic dust cloud again with a 'I'm not the stupid one' expression on his face. Everyone continued to laugh before actually leaving to retrieve the two.

When they arrived where they saw the two, Seto had already tackled the already exhausted Steve. The sorcerer was panting but continued to beat up the NPC sensuously. As he raised his right arm for a punch, Jason grabbed his wrist area to hold him back. "What the h*ll, man? Just leave him alone!" The astronaut let go of the sorcerer's arm and lightly pulled him off of the unconscious Steve. "Holy cr*p...what have I done? I-I..." Seto glanced back and forth between his hands and Steve wide eyed. "I..I'm sorry!" He cried out, realizing everything he had just done.

The only thing that the sorcerer didn't pay attention to was that he wasn't in control of his actions on purpose. He had felt as though someone had been...controlling him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why...? Why did I do that?" The brunette asked himself as he stared up at the stars. A cool breeze blew by him, ruffling his hair and the grass surrounding him. "It wasn't you." He sat up, propping himself on his elbows as he glanced around. "Wh-who's there?" He called out as he continued to search for the owner of the voice. "What do you want with me? Tell me!" There was a long silence after the sorcerer's demand. The boy had already jumped up, his fists clenched as he gritted his teeth. Another breeze blew by and he released the tension in his fists. He closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply. A mischievous smile crept its way onto his face as his gaze darkened.

"Is that all?"

Another rest of sound was taken as the sorcerer stood silent, alone in the field. "I thought you knew I could sense auras, my prince." Seto suddenly kneeled down as he chuckled quietly. "I didn't think you'd be surprised by me sensing your presence...I just didn't want the others to know that you were here in the over world." The sorcerer stared down at the blowing grass below him, a smirk still present on his face. "Thank you for keeping this in secrecy. I'm still trusting you."

"One last thing before you go: Was it necessary to..control me?" Seto questioned as he raised his head up to see the heir of the Aether standing in front of him. The prince remained silent as he turned to his left and looked down, an unreadable expression written on his features. The brunette distinguished it as the heir being somewhat regretful. "I just want him back." With that, Notch disappeared in a gust of pure white wind, leaving Seto to himself. The sorcerer rose from his kneeling position, pushing himself up lightly with his hand before wiping dirt off of his robes. The brunette fell backwards, returning to his resting spot as he crossed his arms behind his head, his eyes flickering a dark orchid.

"If only you knew."

* * *

"Biggums, have you seen Betty? I know you would never lose her, but I can't find her anywhere." Jerome turned his head at Mitch's question. "I thought I told you that I was going to carry her around with me for safe keeping. I'm happy that I'm not the only one worried." The bacca smiled as Bajan continued to rummage through the group's chest. "Hey...Adam's chicken nugget butter isn't here..." The Canadian added as he pushed the other miscellaneous items around. "That's strange. He said he was going to leave it in the chest and for us not to touch it; He also didn't want to eat it all at one time."

"Yeah, I remember him saying something like that. Huh...he doesn't usually lie when it comes to his (chicken nugget) butter." Fluffy sat down on a wooden block close to the wall as he pondered on the thought of his friend's new behavior. "Dood...do you think that what is happening to Adam had anything to do with what happened to Seto?" Mitch turned away from the chest to face Jerome, his eyes narrowing in thought. "...I think you may be right, biggums."

"It's only a guess, but...what if that is true? We don't even know what exactly happened with Seto either-but we have to find Adam. I don't think it's too late to save Seto, but we can't let whatever happened to him happen to Adam!" The bacca jumped from the block he was sitting on and swiftly ran to the door. "Come on, dood, we have no time to waste!" Bajan quickly followed the fluffy as they went on their search for Adam. The only things that the two could think about were about the fate of their two friends. The sorcerer had disappeared, saying, "I-I can't risk hurting you guys." ...and who knows what may happen with Sky?

The two kept to their own thoughts as they continued off in the same direction. "What's happening with you guys?" Mitch thought to himself, keeping his gaze low towards the ground. "Are you doing this to yourselves, or is it a third party?" Worry was evident in his eyes as he kept trailing forward absentmindedly. He shook his head furiously in disbelief. "No. My friends wouldn't do this to themselves with out being forced to. Their wills are way too strong to be over come by some other person. It must be someone else doing this to them...but who?"

* * *

"Just get some ores and whatnot, alright? I'll check on you in an hour. You'd better be done by then or I'll have to take matters in my own hands."

"O-okay..." He stammered, nodding his head shakily. After the other figure was gone, he exhaled briefly. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Sky...it's only the Dillons and yourself...and the zombies and the creepers and the-This is going to be harder than I thought." The butter king admitted, grasping the golden pick in his hands. "I wonder why I chose to use butter for this...I don't even remember crafting this, now that you mention it..." Sky stopped before taking another step. "Could it be the stranger? Everyone knows not to touch my butter...it must be him!" Sky turned to exit the cave, but his body froze to a halt.

"Where do you think you're going?" The same voice from before asked from behind the butter king. "What...what did you do to me?" Sky struggled to turn around to see his oppressor, but his body would not respond. "I just paralyzed your body. I'll fix it after I'm done with you." The amulet owner stared off in front of himself in shock. ...Done with him? What did they mean by that?

"Hold still, Sky-oh wait! You already are!" The voice teased in a mocking tone. Sky blinked back from his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching him. "You won't feel a thing." Sky gaped in surprise as the double toned voice faded into one that he was very familiar with. A single word escaped Sky's frozen figure as he met face to face with his captivator.

"Why...?"


End file.
